New Light Love
by LoveDreamLust3
Summary: New to the city of lights, young and new coming artist Bella Swan runs into a mysterious and handsome man that looks innocent at first...Read for full summary! M for cussing and lemons :D!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: New to the city of lights, young and new coming artist Bella Swan runs into a mysterious and handsome man who looks sweet and innocent on the outside but is a player and a heartbreaker on the inside. With Bella's past is it possible for her to risk her heart again to change this bad boy? Is it possible that Edward will change his ways thanks to a girl he loved in the past.

Chapter 1: Apartments

BPOV

Most girls have their dreams planned out and work hard to reach it. I'm one of those girls who had gotten lucky and one day just got noticed and now is living my dream. Just a month ago I was like any other girl working in a small town diner. My home was Forks, Washington and I worked in our local diner. I had a dream of becoming a famous artist. Although my original goal was to become a famous artist and everything but in reality I just wanted to get a fresh start.

I'll admit everybody has had their own problems but I was one of those people who had it pretty screwed my whole life. Every guy that has came in my life broke me apart and then left me. My father left my mother and me when I was only 7. When I say left I mean he died. My father had been a respected and a good officer in the town. It was in the middle of a bitter cold winter when my mother and I received the news that my father was shot and killed. It took its toll on my mother but I needed to be strong for the both of us now so I grew to not shed my tears about my father. The years got better and we ended up moving to Arizona plus my mom found a new man Phil who took care of us. He and I never really had father and daughter relationship but he took care of my mother so it was okay. Life from before the move just seemed to fade; it was more like I blocked the memories.

Once I hit high school, I learned how cruel guys could be. I had a total of 4 boyfriends in my 23 years of my life. My boyfriends Eric and Mike were just in it for lust and I didn't bother spending too much time with them. James cheated on me and thankfully I didn't fall in love with him. I figured these were just high school boys and college boys would be something amazing and I would end up finding my true love. I learned there are men that can change a woman so much they despise men. My ex-boyfriend was to thank for the hatred that was towards most man that crossed my path. He is the whole reason I wanted to start a new life. Well I can thank him for filling me with hate and rage to draw an amazing picture that a woman who stopped at my diner while I was working and noticed the art work and bought it and asked me to work at her art studio.

Now here I am in the middle of January in the city of lights. I am now standing and admiring my new amazing home thanks to Mrs. Cullen. I think this has to be the best thing in my life. Just like a little school girl I giggle in the middle of people passing on the streets. Then as I take my first step into my amazing new life a tall shadow knocks me into the street on my face. Perfect! As I grunt and pull my face from the ground I see this hot man with the most beautiful green eyes looking into my brown plain eyes. I stare at this man and await an angel like voice to come out and ask if I was okay but I was so wrong. "Why the hell would you just be spacing out in the middle of a busy side-walk!"

Well this angel just into the incredible hulk in my eyes and it would be hell that I let another man bring my new life down! "Maybe your pretty boy ass should watch where you're going! What if you had run over an old lady instead of me prick?"

He just glared at me and opened his mouth that I wouldn't mind pressing my lips against them. Ugh Snap out of it Bella! What the hell was wrong with me? This man was making my hatred to men just disappear. "I swear all you new damn new Yorkers are the same. Well miss air-head get use to using that brain and actually take knowledge of everybody else around you!"

I pulled myself up and stood in his face. Sure I was only about 5'4 and then man was about 6'1 with bronze hair in every direction that was begging to get pulled into my face. Damn it Bella stop day dreaming and yell at this man. "Look asshole I don't need you and your wealthy ass thinking your better than anyone. Just move your pretty boy ass somewhere else." Ha! That should show him who is going to win this match.

"Well look here big mouth bitch I live here!" You have got to be kidding me. He just didn't call me a bitch. This jerk that is ruining my first moments in my new life lives in the same building ass me.

"Well prick I live here too!" I didn't waste anymore time on him and walked straight into the building and headed to the elevator. Just when I thought I could be gone of this man he hoped in the elevator with me. "I'm not going to take a whole other elevator because of you." I clicked the 9th floor button and waited for him to press his but nothing.

Then he let out a sigh. "I can't believe I will be on the same floor as you." God must have hated me for putting this sexy asshole on my same floor. As we hit the 9th floor we both start to walk down the hallway. I noticed that there were 4 rooms on each side. Please god don't put him near me. I took the chance and rushed ahead of him and ended up at my room 304. I didn't hear any footsteps and guessed his room wasn't near me and that almost made me jump in the air and clap my hands.

Just to make sure I turned and looked back to see him with him mouth open and dark green eyes glaring at me. "Are you trying to ruin my life?" I just questioned what he meant then he walked and his room was right next door to mine and it bold letters it wrote room 303. I took no time but to slam my head into the door. "Alright you fucked my day up as it is and I need to get ready to bring some girls home so see you hopefully never." He just entered his room and slammed the door. What a whore him saying more than one woman. That for some weird reason bothered I but I think I would have to buy some ear plugs so I wouldn't have to be hearing moaning.

I opened my door and any thought of that fucker was gone. I just let my mouth drop and looked at my new studio. A wide and spacing living room waiting for me I entered and say a black leather couch and a plasma TV. I ran to the kitchen and saw stain less steel stove and refrigerator. I think I died and went to heaven. If this is just how the kitchen and living room looked I think I wanted to kiss and get on my knees and worship Mrs. Cullen. She is my new best friend besides Emmett and Alice. That is just when it hit me I needed to call Alice. I ran with my purse and into my new room but of course I dropped my whole bag. There stood a golden and white bed with metal roses at the head boards. I take back about kissing Mrs. Cullen if she wanted I'd totally go lesbo for her. I then saw the huge walk in closet with clothes. I took a second and saw a note.

_Ms. Swan I understand you prefer to wear jeans and t-shirts so there are some in this closet. You are more than welcome to wear them any time you please but I have filled the closet with heels and dresses for special events. I hope you are enjoying your apartment and don't worry this is all your thanks to the money from buying your picture. Please make yourself at home and I will see you on tomorrow for your first day of work  
Mrs. Cullen_

Oh my god, I did die and go to heaven. I needed to call Alice before I fainted from happiness. I reached into my bag and dialed her. The little pixie answered with way too much happiness. "Bella!" "Hey Alice, I have so much to tell you." She didn't respond and that was a shock. "Alice?" Then my front door began to receive a pounding and I walked to it and there stood that damn black spike and high voice pixie. "Bella!" She tackled me and made me fall to the ground. "What are you doing her Alice?" She just grinned at me and smiled. "Well since you have a huge studio with three master bedrooms. I am your new roommate." I just dropped my mouth and screamed with happiness.

"Hey if there is some girl on girl action going to happen don't let me stop you." This voice was very loud and husky no way it could be, and then stood Emmett. I pushed Alice off of me right away and jumped into Emmett's huge chest and he just squeezed me in the biggest bear huge ever. "Oh my god Emmett, I missed you so much my big teddy bear!" As I squeezed him I looked over his shoulder to see gym bags and I knew there would never be a chance where Alice would carry her belongings in something that wasn't branded.

"You're moving in too?" He just grew a big grin and smiled. "Well Bella, your ass is living the fancy life now, so you have to support your two beggar best friends." Alice threw him a big glare for her tiny face. "You mean one. I actually managed to get a job here." I was a little shock but with Alice she never seemed to be the one to let you down. "Alice that is amazing so where is it at?" She giggled with my excitement and just said it was her own studio. As we jumped and giggled so loud a pounding noise came from the wall facing the pretty boy asshole. Alice saw the anger in my face.

"What is that all about Bella?" I just sighed, "It's my pretty boy asshole neighbor that caused my morning to be hell. He is such a rude ass slut." Emmett just started laughing with a booming voice.

I knew this was going to be amazing having my two best friends living with me in New York. "So since we are all new to the city of lights, we should go find an amazing club to celebrate!" They both cheered with my thoughts and it was settled. It was time to finding happiness and new experiments in my new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: HI everyone! I didn't get to say much on my first chapter because I really was in a hurry and got excited to post it. This if my first story I've posted for people to read so I'm excited and nervous at the same time. Anyways I want to thank anyone reading and I would love even 1 review. I hope you like this chapter and I will take any advice or even some ideas. Also let me know if I should make them longer or they are at a good length. Thanks again!**

***This chapter is longer has some of EPOV in it! I hope you enjoy!***

**~I own nothing of twilight all the talented mind of SM~**

~LoveDreamLust3~

Chapter 2: Dance Club

EPOV

My life was pretty much what any guy would have dreamed to have. I had lots of money, plenty of women who wanted me and a job which took no work at all. Any man would want this but me. All I wanted was to meet the beautiful chocolate eyes I missed back in my home town. I still didn't understand why I had stayed here and walked these busy streets of New York. Just as I was remembering the girl who stole my heart away I ran into something or more like someone. I fell right on my ass and looked up at this stranger expecting to pick up a fight to gaze in the eyes of a beautiful young woman. She looked so much like Bell- stop it. I told myself over and over that girl was gone and I was never going to see her again and that every girl with brown hair and brown eyes didn't mean it was her. I glared at this woman for trying to trick me. I took the time to even fight with her in the streets. As she finished her last words with me and stomped away, I noticed she tripped over her feet. I held back a laugh because it just reminded me of my girl I missed. Damnit this woman had done it again so I stomped my way into the building and catching this elevator. I wasn't going to let her get away from me so fast. I was going to follow her and make her life hell for living in the same building. I took a moment then to think why was such a girl living here? Most of us that lived here came from wealthy families or were celebrities and here stood a woman with natural looking hair, no make up, ripped jeans and a long tan shirt on. I then took my eyes away from her to look at her floor number and sighed with pleasure. Yes she was on the same floor with me. As the elevator came to a stop she rushed off to her door and then I noticed she was living right next door to me and this pissed me off. I would be reminded of the girl who had my heart everyday. As I told her she had ruined my day I slammed my door to my studio and threw my body onto the couch. I needed to come up with a plan to get rid of her or for her to stay away from me. I knew it was either sleep with her or disgust her. Hm or maybe both. I liked the idea of both. It had been awhile since I had slept'd with a brunette. I just had one a week ago so one soon would be nice. I just sat there and relaxed and fixed a drink. Then I heard the squeakiest and most annoying squeal of my life. It had come from next door so I pressed my head against the wall and to hear another girl in belle's room. I couldn't make out what they were saying but a few words. From what I made out it was she was moving in. Then I got a wick grin and thought maybe I could sleep with both of them. My grin was wiped away after I heard a man with a booming voice. Great she had a boyfriend. Fuck this was going to be difficult to do now. I just rubbed my hands threw my hair and thought since when does a girl do this much damage to me. I had gotten a headache thanks to the mouse that was next door. I pounded on the wall and they seemed to shut up. I went to the shower to clean up myself and get myself looking sexy for the club tonight. I had lots of stress from this whole accident and I needed to release it on a woman or two.

BPOV

I stepped out the shower and saw the clock say 7 p.m. Time to look hot and find some new boys. I dried my hair then curled it so it dangled to my breast. I then headed to my closet to she Alice lost in her own world with the biggest smile on her face.

"Alice what is with your mouth being wide open and the sparkle in your eyes?"

Alice just ran to me and squeezed me. "Please let me borrow this green baby doll dress Bella. I will return it."

I just giggled and nod my head. Well since it was a club and she was going to look sexy I should follow suit. I grabbed a purple dress that came above my knee and was held up by to skinny strings. I put black pumps on and then walked out my room into the living room. Emmett just looked up and whistled. Alice then came out and twirled around. He just shook his head. "I thought we made a deal ladies when we were younger that when you two got older that you couldn't tease me?" We both giggled and squeezed our Emmett bear. He just pretended to say that but he was like our brother. "Come on ladies before I make you go get changed."

EPOV

I had this strawberry blonde grinding on me and she knew what she was doing. What was her name again…oh yeah Tanya. She moved her hips and ass so it could grind right on my pride and glory. The song finished and everyone started clapping and a slow song started and I took this chance to go grab another drink. Of course she followed me like a puppy.

"So Edward I was thinking that we should go dance to a slow song? Don't you think it will be sweet?"

I cringed. I didn't date; I just fucked and then forgot about the girls. I had to get her to shut up about this dancing slow song shit.

"Baby, you wore me out and now I need a drink. Why don't you go find some poor sap to drain for this slow song then bring your sexy self back?"

She blushed and nodded her head and was gone. So stupid but with my charm many girls couldn't resist my charm. I then turned to the entrance of the club to see my new neighbor to come walking in with a tiny girl with curves and short spiky hair going on. There was also a giant guy with so much muscle and with a big grin on his face. He had both girls wrapped around the waist. Is he like a pimp or something? It didn't seem like it when they punched him in the stomach and ran to the dance floor to dance. I turned away when I noticed the man come this way.

His loud booming voice could easily be heard over the music. "Hey can I get a beer for me…" Then he turned to the girls waiting in the distances. "Bella! Alice! Two dirty drinks right?!?" Then Bella yelled yeah. Wait her name was Bella and she look just like the Bella I was in love with. No way was this possible. I turned and couldn't find the girls. Then I looked back at this big man and he looked like he was trying to figure out how to carry the drinks. I needed to figure out if this was my Bella.

"Hey bro! You need help carrying these drinks?" I yelled so he could hear me.

"Yeah thanks man! My names Emmett." Sweet I was making friends with him. It might help out later on.

"Mines Edward!" We then walked pass all the bodies and finally reached the girls. I looked at Bella to see her in such a tiny purple dress and the way the light in the club hit her skin made it glow. She noticed I was staring at her and then she glared.

"Are you following me asshole?" She must have still been mad about this morning.

Emmett then saved my life. "Bella! I taught you better don't be rude to someone who helped out your teddy bear." Teddy bear? I didn't like that but whatever he seemed cool.

She just frowned and pouted her lip. How much I wanted to bite that lip and suck on it. I took my eyes away from her lips and looked back at the giant man. He would for sure help me find out if this woman was my true woman.

"So Emmett, you just moved in with this." I gestured towards Bella and heard a growl slip out her mouth. How would I love for her to growl for me in bed. Sort of expecting a laugh from Emmett, the tiny girl, Alice I think was her name let out a squeaky and pitchy laugh.

"Wow Bella! You must have been a bitch but no surprise that you were to a man." She giggled again. Bella just glared and grabbed Alice's hand and led her to the dance floor. What did she mean men?

"So Emmett you mind me asking how you know Bella?"

"Nah you're my new neighbor. I met Bella when she was 14 in middle school. She had just moved from some small town after her father died and we clicked right away. Everyone would mess with her and try to treat her like a toy or object so I protected her and let her know I was her teddy bear. Alice became her friend not too far after that too. They met I think over someone judging Bella's choice of clothes."

This couldn't be happening… The Bella I knew father had died and moved away… I think at that point my heart was telling me this was the woman I fell in love with. I looked to search the crowd the see her grinding on some man and was staring at me with evil eyes. The woman I loved was full of light and here danced before me was a woman with pure darkness in her eyes. If she wanted to play like that then I would play harder. I then swooped Tanya from a man to my side and led her to the dance floor not to far from Bella's view.

BPOV

I grabbed the closet guy to me and started to dance with him. I think he said his name was Jasper. He moved with me and worked perfect for my plan. I was going to show this player of a neighbor that I wasn't a girl he should try to mess with. I grinded right on Jaspers package and gazed right into the man who drove me crazy. The deep green emerald eyes had a hint of sadness and he seemed to look at me like he was trying to solve some mystery. Then his eyes turned black and he grabbed some tall strawberry blonde with completely fake boobs. He led her right next to me. I watch this man pull her against his body and soon enough they both started sweating and people were whistling at them. I just couldn't look at them for more than 5 minutes before I left. I went to the bar and order 3 shots of pure vodka. I then noticed Jasper came and sat next to me.

"So let me guess, he is an ex-boyfriend or something?" He looked at me with sad eyes as if he was feeling sorry for me.

"No, he is just my new neighbor I met today. What makes you think he was my ex?"

He just let out a low chuckle. "Most girls when they dance and look at another man the way you looked at him; either just got dumped or are trying to get him back. I guess you hurt my pride a little by using me, but its okay I like you so I will let it go. Friends?"

I just giggled and nodded my head. I can't believe I was lucky to meet a new friend.

"By the way what is his name?"

Oh shit…I don't even know his name. I have only been using nicknames for him.

"I actually don't know. We didn't get off on good terms and it kind of just turned into a huge fight between us."

"That's strange. He was looking at you the same way you did at him but with more passion it seemed."

I just shock my head. "How do you know this? He could have been just trying to get some ass. He did tell me that he was going to try to hook up with some girls tonight."

He just let out a sigh. "Maybe I'm just looking too much into this. For some weird reason even though we just met, I get this big brother feeling to you."

I then joined him into a laugh until a huge hand slapped me on the back almost causing me to spit my drink out. "Damnit Emmett what wass hat forr!"

"Your drunk Bella and Edward just left in a cab with some hot strawberry blonde."

Who the hell was Edward? I just tilted my head at him in confusion. Then the small little pixy wrapped around Emmett and looked past my shoulder into my new friend's eyes.

"Alice??"

She just smiled and as she went to speak to Jasper Emmett picked us both up.

"Emmett what the fuucck are yoou doing! Put me down you asshoe!"

"Bella stop screaming at me and its asshole not asshoe! Say goodbye to your new friend. Remember dumbass you have your first day of work tomorrow."

I almost completely forgot about it. I just got Jaspers number and yelled goodbye to him. He just smiled and winked at Alice.

Once we reached the street Emmett called a cab and threw Alice and me inside.

"What the fuck Emmett! By the way who the fuck is Edward?"

He just let out a sigh. "He is your neighbor that you call an asshole and I think he has a crush on you Bella."

I just giggled and looked at Emmett. He was being serious even though he was a little tipsy.

"Stopp bullshhitt me Emm. That guy hates me even put a show on in froont of mee."

"Bella I will talk to you in the morning about it. I can barely make out what you are saying with you slurring your words. I want you sober and to listen to me serious when I talk to you about this.

The cab finally stopped and Emmett pulled Alice and me over his shoulders and head to room 304. At the door I could hear from Edwards door was moaning and a little screaming? I then lost it.

"Shut the fuck up Edward! Some of us need to get our drunken ass to sleep!" I started laughing and Emmett covered my mouth.

"Bella shut up! You're lucky he is the only person on this floor. Anyways let's just go to sleep."

He unlocked the door and entered my room and threw me on the bed and set my alarm. He walked out my room and turned off the light with Alice still over his shoulder.

As he slowly shut my door, I realized how hurt I was that Edward was next door screwing that Barbie doll. My eyes began to shut slowly and tears slipped down. My finally thoughts slipped into something that I really couldn't remember. It was just a small boy holding a little girl with long wavy brown hair. She was crying and whispering his name. Edward….

**~I hope you liked it :D! Anyways next chapter will have some juicy info on Bella's past :O and what some of you have been waiting….lemons!~**

~My next update will be in by Friday or Saturaday! Thanks for reading and I would love any reviews or advice ^-^~


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: ZOMG I gotta say thank you so much to everyone that reviewed! It made my day and made me jump with glee. Anyways this chapter is a longer and it should be expected that the chapters get longer and longer. Warning to people this chapter does contain some juicy lemons so be prepared! Love you all and please keep review makes me smile.**

**~LoveDreamLust3~**

Chapter 3: Secrets of the bedroom

BPOV

I knew I was dreaming when I watching a beautiful boy and a little girl with him. They didn't even notice I was watching them. This boy looked so familiar with the way his green eyes gazed with love at the little girl and the way he pushed his hands through his hair. I took my eyes off this beautiful boy and to the little girl who was bending down smelling flowers. She had long wavy brown hair and milky chocolate brown. She had pale skin and for the most part she just seemed like a normal girl. What made this girl so special was the way this boy looked at her, as if she was everything to him. He grabbed her hand and started to twirl her. They seemed so happy and then a shadow approached the two children. Just as I was going to see the face of the man who interrupted the children, a cold and wet awaken happened. I gasped and threw my whole body up. I was soaking wet. What the hell? I looked up to see Emmett standing next to my bed with a bucket. I took no time to really think but to react by balling my hand in a fist and punch him right in his package. He fell to the ground and moaned.

"Bella what the fuck was that for!" He then had some tears coming out his eyes.

"Asshole! Who throws water on a person sleeping! Especially the person who is letting you live here!"

He shock off the pain I caused him. "Well Bella your ass wasn't waking up to your alarm clock and I even shook you but nothing. I wish I could have gotten Alice to come and scream and wake you up like she did in Arizona. Anyways since you only have an hour to head to work I thou-"I interrupted him right away.

"I have one hour to get ready and be at my office?!?"

He just nodded.

"Oh my fucking god. Emmett out! I need to take a shower and get ready as fast as I can. I don't even know how busy the roads are or anything. This will be really bad if I'm late on my first day." As I pushed him out, he grabbed my arm.

"Bella can we talk about last night?"

I sighed. Emmett was never one to forget something important. "Fine Emmett tonight we will but out I need to hurry and your ass needs to find a job if you are going to live here. I don't care if it is at 711 or whatever just find a fucking job. Also a new rule here, you can't walk around in your underwear like you did at the old apartment in Arizona."

He just frowned and gave me his puppy eyes. "Fine Emmett only at night and the blinds are closed. I don't need some police officer coming over saying you are flashing someone or something. Unlike before our neighbors at some cougars. These people are actually really stuck up and everything"

"Just like asshole next door?" He had a smirk on his face.

"I told you we would talk about Edward tonight. Not now please."

"Alright mother, err I mean Bells. Get your ass to your art studio and hurry." He left and I jumped in the shower. I didn't even have time to unwind from my dream. I still didn't understand why I was having a dream about two children. They seemed so familiar and it bothered me. As soon as I washed out my strawberry shampoo and I ran to my closet. Since I was painting, I was allowed to wear whatever the hell I wanted. Although it was my first day and I did want to impress Mrs. Cullen since the last time I saw her, I was in my dinner outfit. I grab a white button up blouse and a nice pair of black skinny jeans. I decide I would stick to my Converse and not try to kill myself with heels. I only seemed to do fine in heels when I had some alcohol in me. I got dressed and wrapped my hair in a bun but left a strand in the front. I decide I wouldn't take the risk with the subway and get lost. Instead I grabbed a taxi and headed down to the office. I gazed out the cab window and watch all the bodies walking down the street. Everyone seemed to always be so busy in this city. All the signs and newspaper stands stuck out. Hotdog stands and hobo's with cans. The cab finally stopped at a sliver building. At first it looked like a house but the inside was so amazing. The rooms were divided for other artist and each office had a window. I gazed into a room that was full of plants. It was green and had a white lounge couch. It seemed so peaceful and a piano was in it. I was interrupted from my gaze by a small sweet chuckle came from a tiny woman with a huge smile on her face. This smile and bronze hair to her chin had to belong to Mrs. Cullen.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen. Sorry this room seems so peaceful it drew me in." I let out a little giggle that only seemed to slip out when I was embarrassed.

"Ah yes. This room belongs to my son. He loves to play the piano. He paints from time to time but playing is his passion. He is 24 and he has always have had the dreams of actually playing in front of lots of people. Although I am his mother and I am suppose to say good things about him, he truly is amazing at anything he does. He is my only child and I'm just so proud of him and I love him with all my heart. Wow look at me, sorry getting out of hand talking about him. I always tend to babble when it comes to him"

The way she said this was truly beautiful way of describing her son. She had so much pride in her voice and happiness.

"You must love him a lot. Your mother side shows very much when you speak of him."

She just smiled and nodded. "Anyways Isabella, your office is this way. Would you like if I called you Isabella or Ms. Swan?"

"If you don't mind Bella would be lovely." How did I get so lucky to have a boss that was so sweet and loving? I couldn't help but show her so much respect as if she were my mother Renea. We then reached the end of the hall where a white room waited for me. Inside held a desk, easel, and a tan loveseat.

"Mrs. Cullen this is so amazing. Is this really my office?"

She just chuckled. "Yes Bella it is. You may decorate it as you wish and add anything you want. By the way you can call me Esme. Bella let me go over some rules and information about this company. We are a very simple company were we have all our artist paint and sell there paintings at the end of the month. We split the cost of the auction. Your share and the other half goes to a charity. We prefer to donate it to the hospital my husband works at."

Wow was her family like a perfect? "Your husband is a doctor?"

She smiled. "Yes he is but anyways we expect one painting a month and like I said there isn't a dress code unless it is a special event or an auction. You may do what with your office and we respect our co-workers as family. That is what sets us different from most artist companies. This is a family base company. I will leave you be to start to get comfortable. There is a shade of each color to decorate this room. Enjoy yourself Bella." She stuck out her hand to shake it but I was not going to have that happen. I just hugged her and she giggled. "Now that is the way I was expecting Bella. You will fit here will." She just walked out her office and down the hall. My guess into her own office.

I turned around to gaze at the white wall. I took the blue paint bucket and mixed some white to make the blue lighter. I painted the whole room it. Then I began to brush white wavy lines. I didn't understand why the lines where just plain white wavy lines but it seemed perfect when I stepped back. I looked out the window to see the sun falling. My gaze was broken from a clap came from behind me. I turn to see blazing green eyes at me. No fucking way.

There stood Edward with a white shirt with a few buttons from the top undone. He was in some jeans and his hair was pointing in every directions. It was so sexy and it drove me crazy. This jerk didn't even say anything and I was totally eye fucking him. He laughed as I finally met his gaze. "So Bella…why are you at my mother's art studio? Don't tell me that you are the new co-worker here?"

I think my mouth dropped a little. Esme talked about a sweet and wonderful son and this is him. The fucking player with foul mouth. No fucking way. "How can you be Esme's son?"

He smirked. "Well you see my father took his penis and –"

"Dumbass you know what I mean. Does god hate me or something? Why do you keep popping up?"

He wiped his cute smirk and looked at me with concern and serious eyes. "Bella, why is it you think I am just now popping up? Don't you remember us playing when we were children?"

Just like when a rubber band is snapped memories flew at me. I remember a little boy smiling and twirling me. He said my name so sweet and gave me flowers. "What are you talking about Edward?"

"Bella why are you playing games with me? Is this your way of telling me you don't like me or care about me anymore?" He seemed so hurt saying those words but I truly didn't know what he was talking about. Then a memory hit me so fast. The little boy I was remembering now and from my dream was talking to the same little girl. He grabbed her hand and put a ring on her ring finger.

"_Bella will you marry me when we are grown up?" He was blushing and he had a huge smile on his face. The little girl just smiled and said yes. He held he and she spoke. "Edward I love you." He smiled. "I love you too Bella…Forever and ever."_

What the hell was this memory to me? That little girl was me and the boy must have been…Edward. I looked into his eyes and tears began to fall down my face. Why had I not remember this before why! Tear rolled down my face faster and Edward wrapped his arms around me and comforted me.

"Bella it is okay, I am here this time." I looked up at him. This time? What does he mean?

"Edward I am so confused. This is the first time I am remembering this. I don't understand."

He wiped tears from my face met my gaze."Bella there is a lot you don't remember because you won't let yourself remember. You blocked those memories to protect yourself but I am here now Bella so I can protect you."

I just nodded. How is it in just one day he went from asshole that I hated to the next day being a man I was willing to give him my heart. I always told myself I wouldn't allow this to happen again but Edward wasn't someone new but someone from my past. I needed him to help me remember what I was blocking.

"Edward..Please I need you to help me remember." I needed him and I wanted him. His warmth was feeling my whole body with happiness and security. He leaned his face into my hair and smelt it.

"Bella you still smell like strawberries. It was always such a beautiful smell and now it makes me whole body desire you." He was feeling it too. He wanted me just like I wanted him. I didn't care that we were in the middle of my office or the fact that I was covered with paint. I leaned up and kissed him. He kissed me back and with tons of passion. The kiss got deeper and hotter. Our tongues then began to slip into each others mouth and dance. I couldn't help but let a moan out my mouth. It must have turned him on because he grabbed my hair in a fist and pulled my closer. He took to reasonability and brought us back to reality.

"Bella lets go back to my place." He was panting and he had such passion and lust in his eyes. I couldn't help but nod. He took my hand and led me out the office doors. We stepped into a cab and picked up our kiss from the office. We began making out again and both letting out moans. I don't know how long we kept going only to break to breathe for a second and finally a stop at the building of our apartments. We slipped out of the car not breaking our kisses and through the spinning door. Once inside we broke our lips apart and he took my hand and led me to the elevator. Our door man Ben just looked Edward and me up and down and grew a grin on his face. I'm sure this was a sight for him to see. Just the other day we were about to bite each others heads off and now well I wanted to give him head. As the elevator door opened Edward pulled me inside and pushed me against the wall. He then resumed kissing me but took his two hands and grabbed my chest. I could help but let a moan out. I could feel my panties getting wet. He went for my neck and made his way to my chest. Even started to unbutton my blouse and grabbed my breast. I let a louder moan out and he smiled a very sexy crooked smile. The elevator came to a stop and he grabbed my hand again leaving my shirt up button. He walked to his door and looked at me.

"Bella if I take you in this apartment I can promise you that you will not leaving tonight. If you want to talk we better head to your room."

What was he saying? We were both so horny and wanted each other but he was still giving me a choice. I guess him being a gentleman was well whipped on him by Esme. I just looked into his eyes at this point.

"We could always talk in the morning when we wake up." That was enough for him to sweep me into his chest and into his apartment.

EPOV

I looked down at her as we finally reached my apartment door. I so badly wanted to drag her into my bed and make her scream my name but she was just now starting to remember things and I didn't want to scare her off so I need to give her a choice. I looked into her eyes.

"Bella if I take you in this apartment I can promise you that you will be not leaving tonight. If you want to talk we better head to your room." Although I said this, I was worried she was going to tell me that we needed to stop and talk. I didn't mind talking to Bella, hell I wanted to talk to her about her life and help her remember her past but right now I just wanted to pleasure her and be inside her.

She looked at me with so much lust in her eyes. "We could always talk in the morning when we wake up."

That was all it took. I sweeped her up into my chest and unlocked and opened my door. We went back to kissing. I magically and successfully managed to get into my room. I gentled put her on the bed. I unbuttoned the rest of my shirt and took it off. She moaned and licked her lips staring at me. I laid on top of her and went back to kissing her. As we deepened our kisses again I took her shirt and bra off. I then cupped her breast and caused her to moan in my mouth. I began to move my kisses down her neck and reached her chest. I started to kiss all around her breast. I licked her nipple causing her to moan and move her head back. She was being so pleased that I couldn't help but nibble on her breast.

"Ah fuck Edward." She managed to speak and she sounded so please and enjoying herself it was making my hard cock even harder.

"You like that Bella? Make that noise for me again." I bite down again and she made the noise again. I couldn't help but to move my head to her stomach. I planted kisses on her stomach all the way to her jeans. I unbuttoned them and pulled them off. I looked at her almost naked body. She was just wearing a purple lace thong. Her panties were so wet that I couldn't help myself to a lick. I lead my face into her panties.

"Bella I want to eat you up." I gazed at her and saw her eyes blacken with lust. I removed the panties and stuck my tongue into her core. She threw her head back and a loud moan slipped out. I went in deeper and stuck a finger in. She was so close to coming. I then slipped a second finger in and that was it. Warm and sweet liquid came out. I licked it up and she had completely let go.

"Edward I need you inside me." I then pulled my jeans and boxers off and reached for the drawer to grab a condom and she giggled.

"Don't worry about it Edward. I am on the pill." She was so shy to admit it but it made my cock tingle a little.

"Thank god. I hate condoms; I don't get to really feel you." I met her gaze and we went back into kissing. I aligned my head right in front of her core and teased her.

"Bella what do you want." I let this sound so husky and sexy voice.

She was frustrated and turned on. "Edward I want you to fuck me." I then went back to kissing her and slowly filled her. I was bigger than an average man and I didn't want to hurt her. Shit I didn't even know she was a virgin. She just moaned loudly.

"Oh fuck Edward…you're so big…" She loved it. If she had been a virgin she would have been in pain and crying. I was happy because that meant I didn't have to hold back. I then started to pick a rhythm up and her hips followed. Moans slipped between our mouths.

"God fuck Edward..Harder…Harder Edward…" I couldn't hold back anymore I picked up my speed and lifted her up so I could fill her up more.

"Oh fuck fuck Edward…Yes..Yes…yes!" This was too much.

"You like that Bella…your so tight and so good." She just kept throwing her head back and moaned and screamed some more. That caused her to come again.

"Oh Bella come again baby….that sound is so fucking pleasing come on baby come with me.." She gripped her fingernails into my back. Holy shit did that feel good. I plowed into her deeper.

"Oh fuck Edward! Edward Edward Edward." That was it we both came. We panted and I laid on her chest. We both were trying to catch our breaths and she spoke.

"Edward that was just…wow…fucking amazing.." She giggled and it sounded so sweet. I knew deep down and when she was with me that she was still the same girl I fell in love with. I couldn't help but give her my crook smile that belonged to her and only her.

"Bella you were so good…I love you…" Fuck did that just actually come out my mouth. Silence grew and I knew it was time to regret what I said.

"Edward I like you but right now I don't remember much and I can't really respond back that I love you. I care about you but my feelings are uneasy. Edward I know you know some things and I would like to find out." I couldn't say no and since she was remembering it might help out but it could make her runaway again. Maybe I would get lucky and she would respond back to me with my favorite three words.

"Bella from what I have found out from Renae and Phil you only-" She quickly interrupted me.

"You talked to my mother? Wait when? How do you know her? I don't-" I silenced her with a quick peck on the lips.

"Bella shush. If you want to know what has happened then you can't interrupt me with questions just listen okay?" She nodded her head and seemed like she was really just going to listen. "I talked to Renae on the phone once you guys had left to Arizona. I asked her if I could talk to you and she went silent. She told me that you wouldn't allow anything that reminded you of Forks to be near you. I was so hurt that I begged your mother to talk to me. I couldn't believe that 8 years of friendship and love that was disappearing. I was filled with angry and I started to blame your mother. I wouldn't stop calling or anything then one day you answered the phone. I yelled at you and blamed you for lying to me. You actually started to cry and you told me you hated me and never to talk to you again. I was so hurt that I did as you asked. I went into depression and decide to never fall in love with anyone again. I slepted around and sorry this isn't really answering your question about what all happened to us in the --" She was crying.

"Bella please don't cry. I'm so sorry your upset and I know you were protecting yourself and trying to get rid of anything that reminded you of Forks.

She managed to whisper to me. "Edward I'm so sorry that I said I hated you. I remember us always playing as children and everything. I just don't understand something you said. What did you mean protect me again?"

I guess she didn't know that I found out about what Jake had done. "Bella what I mean is I couldn't protect you from Jake. Your mother called my mother. I guess they still kept in touch and your mother told my mother what your ex was doing. My mother came crying to me and I was so mad at you and hurt and what I thought was stupid at the time was I still loved you even though you crushed my heart. Even though I was so in love with you, my heart was protecting itself and I ignored the issue. I couldn't believe I didn't try to help you when that bastard was ---"

**~Sorry couldn't help but leave it at a cliffhanger XD. Please review and give me some love and I will have my next chapter post Sunday. Be prepared to find everything that had happen with Jake. I'll make sure there is more humor in it so its not too bad just had to get some lemons out this chapter and some serious stuff.~**

**Love you all! **


	4. Chapter 4

**~Authors Note: I love you guys so much! Thanks for the reviews last chapter. Any review or anything once again would be lovely. So this chapter I'll give some warning out to some folks. This chapter is going to start out pretty rough like dramatic wish but it will be much better! Anyways I'm going on too much read, review and enjoy!~**

***Twilight is all thanks to SM, I don't own anything***

**~LoveDreamLust3~**

Chapter 4: Fresh Start

BPOV

What the hell was going on? One I didn't even know that Renae and Esme were talking or even knew each other. Well now I know that I knew Esme before but just didn't remember. Damn, I am so confused. Who the hell do I know now that I didn't remember them from before? The worst part is that Edward knows about Jake. I felt tears coming down my eyes again. I just had the perfect sex of my life with a guy that I was falling for and I guess from the past loved but no that asshole Jake is ruining this! I promised myself I would not let him make me shed anymore tears.

"Bella whets wrong? Is it because I was bringing up Jake? We can stop; its just part of me wants to know what happened."

He was being kind but I wanted him to know what had happen to me. "Edward I didn't even know our mothers talked or even knew each other."

He laughed. His laugh just made me relax right away. I wonder why he had such effect on me. "Well Bella our mothers were best friends during college and well have always been BFF's. They had this whole plan about wanting to have daughters and them be best friends but well I kind of messed that up." We both let out laughs. I wonder when it was the last time I laughed so easily like this. Even around Alice and Emmett is still was hard to laugh and be as relaxed as I am right now. "But anyways they made us play together when we were little. My mother use to drag me to play dates with you. Eventually you beat me up and I was so mad at you but eventually I got over it and was always by you. I started to protect you and always make you smile. I even took you to my secret meadow. I remember you would always smile and even trip all the time. I almost forgot you were so clumsy. I bet that hasn't changed one bit." He started laughing and all I could do was blush. Oh my god I remember.

"Edward I remember this morning I was dreaming about two kids dancing in the meadow. It was you and me but in my dream some shadow approached us and the little girl, well I started to cry and you were comforting me. What happened with that?"

He pushed his hands threw his hair and he just frowned at me. "That person that approached us that day was your father's partner. He came and told us that your father was gone. I held you and you cried. I remember it so clearly because that was the last time I held you or even talked to you straight in the face." He looked down and hurt was all over his face expression.

"Edward I didn't leave Forks for another 2 months after my father's death. What was going on then?" I was confused why couldn't I remember myself. I knew my father died and it was hard but I tired to be strong for my mother and me so I didn't cry or try to remember.

"Bella after that you didn't go to school, you wouldn't leave your house and you wouldn't talk to me. My mother would tell me that you needed to be alone and that since I was your friend I should understand. I did what I thought I should do and I waited Bella…I waited for 2 months then my mother came and told me that you were leaving to Phoenix. I was so pissed off Bella that I destroyed my room. I tried to break everything and ruin anything that reminded me of you but I just couldn't. I loved you too much to throw anything away. So after you were in Arizona like I said I called and called and once I finally got you, you told me you hated me and never talk to you again. So now that I told you what has happened in the past between us, Bella I really hate to bug you and bring back bad memories but I need to know what happened between Jake…"

He was very uneasy saying Jake's name but who wouldn't after hearing what he did to me. I just sighed but he had the right to know what happened. He did tell me about us in the past so I should do the same. "Edward only four people know what happened so that alone can tell you how bad it was that I didn't tell anyone. It's a long story and if it gets to be too much for you just tell me." He nodded and looked deeply in my eyes giving me some encouragement.

"Well I met Jake when I was 22 and just had moved back to Forks. Honestly Forks is the time of town you leave and never come back but anyways I moved back to Forks when I wasn't able to sell any of my paintings in Arizona and I couldn't pay for my rent even though Alice and Emmett said they didn't mind me not paying but I wasn't going to allow that to happen." He just busted into laughter.

"So you were as stubborn as always even back than." He just kept laughed and I poke him in the stomach.

"Hey hey I was quiet for you now you have to shut up as well." He finished letting out his giggles and nodded. "So anyways I moved to Forks and stayed at my old house. My mother never sold the place since it was a good reminder of my father. I decide to live there for a few and I found a job at some dinner called New Moon. Weird name but a bunch of the town people lived there and would eat there everyday. Surprising everyone remembered me and who my father was so I got major tips for that. That alone seemed weird but anyways I was leaving work on night and my car gave out on me. You know how Charlie had the rusty red truck that he had waiting for me when I was allowed to drive but anyways the old girl gave up on me and I was stuck. Just as I was going to call a tow truck Jake came out. He was like an angel sent from heaven. He knew a lot about cars and fixed the baby right back up. I offered to pay him but he said my phone number would just be enough. I couldn't say no because after having two horrible relationship before and here was Jake a promising hot and nice guy. He was tall, very muscular and had long black hair. His smile wasn't half bad either. Anyways after we went on a date we started going out." I remember back then it was so nice and like a fairytale. A perfect guy who treated his woman like a princess.

"So when did you know started to happen. I personally would skip the happiness of you with another guy." He had an upset expression going on. Maybe jealous? Well Edward did say he loved me so it might hurt him.

"Your right no point on dwelling on good things when the bad over shadow the good. Anyways about 5 months of us dating was the first time he hit me. We were just walking through the park after eating lunch heading back to his house when this guy came to me. He was asking for where the nearest grocery store so he could pick up so band aids and candy. He was pointing at his son that was in his wife's arms. I smiled and told him. To Jake he thought I was flirting with him and once we got into his house he started to scream at me. I yelled back and he slapped me causing me to fall. He told me he was sorry and it would never happen again but I was in love and believe him that he wouldn't hurt me again. I was so wrong because just a few days later he slapped me again because I came home a little later that I usually did because I had to lock up at the diner and he thought I was cheating on him. Eventually it went from slapping to punching. I had so many bruises on my stomach and arms, that I was wearing long sleeve shirts all the time. This went on until my 23 birthday. Alice and Emmett flew down to Forks and wanted to throw me a surprise birthday party. When I picked them up, of course Jake was with me. I told him before about Alice and Emmett but he thought that I was fucking Emmett which by the way is gross to even think about since he is like my brother. Anyways when they were talking about throwing me a birthday party Jake told them no that I was going to spend the whole day with him. Well Alice being Alice told him no and tried to grab my arm and take me outside. Well I had a mark on my arm where Alice grabbed and I said ouch and Alice moved my sleeve and asked how I got this bruise I told her I ran into a wall which is believable if it didn't look like jakes hand marks. Alice turned around and started to yell at him and he went to hit her and well Emmett kicked his ass. Emmett threw Jake out my house and told him if he came anywhere near me that he would die. So anyways they convinced me that he was an asshole and that I should leave him. I was so confused because I had been with this guy for a year and a half that I loved him and he knew best so that night Jake called me yelling at me that I either take him back and kick those two out of my life or we were done. Right then I knew I was not going to lose Emmett and Alice over someone who treated me like shit. So we broke up and I put a restraining order on him and continued to work. Then your sweet loving mother came one day to my dinner and saw some art work I had done. After Jake and I broke up I did a bunch of angry artwork and it turned out pretty damn nice if I do say so myself. Anyways she saw the work and offered me a job in New York and I thought that I could finally start over again and I took it in a heartbeat. Then once I was in New York this hot asshole ran into me and –" He cut me off by kissing me. He used a lot of force into this kiss and I just melted. He released me and looked at me with his beautiful green eyes.

"Bella I'm so sorry that you had to experience that with Jake. If I knew that asshole I would kill him myself. I am so happy you have such good friends and I need to treat Emmett to a beer for kicking Jake's ass. I should do something for Alice as well for sticking up for you but Bella I'm so happy that I have you in my arms now and you are safe. I can't believe my mother did that or maybe she knew what she was doing. I'm so happy though Bella. All I can hope now is you remember why you closed your past off and remember everything. Bella I want to tell you this now. I am not leaving no matter what, and I am here for good and as long as you want me." I just started to cry again and he held me. This actually did now feel like a fresh start. We ended up talking so more about us when we were children. I cuddle up next to him and just listened. I could easily understand who any girl could fall in love with him. Just listening his describe us and tell me about us when we were children made me become even more crazy about him. He looked and sounded so happy talking about all the time we spent together and it was like every moment we spent tonight back then was something so special. He made hide n go seek seem like it was taking place in the Olympics. Eventually we both fell asleep and for once in a long time I was happy and feel asleep with a smile on my face.

EPOV

I woke to something, I couldn't tell if it was the TV or maybe my phone going off. I rubbed my eyes and went to set up but someone's arms were wrapped around me. I guess I wasn't dreaming that last night happened. There was my perfect and only girl that I had my heart sleeping and mumbling. I remember that she use to talk in her sleep when she spent the night. I leaned in the closer to see what she was saying.

"Edward….stop it….that tickles…" I couldn't help but start laughing. What the hell was she dreaming about? All I know was I was involved and that made me so happy. She had a huge smile on her face as well so I couldn't help myself but grin at her too. I got up and headed towards my kitchen. I was starving and I bet she would be too once she had woken up but all I had in my refrigerator was leftovers. I was either at someone else's house or would just eat late night take-out this wasn't going to work. Well I since she was asleep and there was really good bangle and muffin place wasn't too far away I could pick up some stuff. I took a shower quickly and threw some jeans and a white t-shirt on and was out the door.

BPOV

I couldn't tell if I was dreaming or not but it didn't matter. I liked what was happening. I was just walking through the park like I use to do with Jake but instead of getting hit Edward was tickling me. He wouldn't stop either. He just had his sexy and amazing crooked smile on that belonged to me. He grabbed my hand and started to twirl me like he did when we were little. I wanted this dream to last forever but people's voices interrupted my dream. I remember last night I had the best best sex of my life and then Edward and I talked about us when we were children and about Jake, then we fell asleep. I went to put something on and realized that all I had was my ruin white blouse and a pair of skinny jeans. Great. I started to look through Edward's drawer and found a t-shirt with incredible hulk on it. I couldn't help but laugh because that is what he reminded me of when I first met him. I was going to give him hell for owning this shirt. I knew I had sex hair because I felt a big lump of knots in the back of my head but I didn't care. I was too happy and I decide that I should tease him and maybe I would get lucky and another repeat from last night would happen. As I got closer to his bedroom door, I could hear three voices all together. I could hear Edward's then a woman with a squeaky voice and a man with a big husky voice. Oh shit, please don't tell me that it is...As I opened his bedroom door there came Alice knocking me into the ground.

"Alice damnit! How many times are you going to do that? Get off of me even though you are small you are still heavy!"

She just giggled. "Bella I am so happy! I don't know what you are talking about, Edward is so sweet and nothing like an asshole like you described him. By the way you should have called me and told me you were staying the night with Edward. Emmett and I were so worried and then when I ran into Edward this morning something seem strange and I noticed he was carrying a herbal tea which I know you drink and he had a bunch of muffins and I could smell chocolate chip which is also your favorite and then I figured you were here and that glow was the type of glow which was I just had the best sex of my life. Then we got to the building and Emmett was there and I dragged him into Edward's apartment and we talked and then look at you Bella you had the same glow as him. So how good was it? Is he really big? I should have known it was you because I swore I heard you screaming last night something about going harder-" I smacked her and pushed her off of me. Oh my god she heard me last night. I must have been so bright red because Emmett was laughing so hard and fell to the ground. Shit I forgot Edward and Emmett were right in front of us. Emmett just kept laughing and Edward just had a huge smile on his face. I'm sure he was proud of just was said. I just got up and walked and buried my face into Edwards's chest. He laughed again and wrapped his arms around me.

"I am so embarrassed." I really was. Nothing like this has happened before not even in college.

"Don't worry. I actually find it very amusing. By the way is Alice part chipmunk or something. I have never heard someone talk as fast as she does. Anyways I have breakfast for you. You still like herbal tea and chocolate chip muffins?" He tilted his head. He seemed to be really enjoying himself.

"Yeah I do. How do you know?" I went to sit at the table and reached into the bag and grabbed one.

"Bella you use to always drink that shit and you use to beg my mother when we were kids on Sunday to go get a fresh batch of chocolate chip muffins from the bakery." I blushed again. He seemed to know a lot about me and that kind of made things a little less awkward. I bite down and started to enjoy my muffin. This was definitely something I wouldn't mind waking up to each morning.

I then noticed Emmett come sit down and dig into a muffin too. "Who invited you big ass to eat Emmett?"

"Hey Bells, I was so worried about you last night beside we never talked about the night at the bar but it seems everything worked out and you didn't need me to help you out." He winked at me. Shit I totally forgot about that. "I actually like Edward too he seems like a good guy plus he asked if we wanted to come over this weekend and watch the game." Guys were so weird. They liked each other right away if it included sports and beer. Wait a minute today is Tuesday…..

"Shit Edward we have to get to the studio." What was Esme going to think if I walked in with her son.

"Don't worry Bella; my mother won't be in until noon today so as long as we are in by then we should be fine." He sipped his coffee. He looked so sexy. How was it possible to get turned on by someone drinking something?

"Wait this is Esme son? The one who bought you that apartment? Doesn't it seem like it was kind of a set up?" For once Emmett thought something through and it sounded right. It was Esme who offered me a job, who bought me an apartment next door to Edward and working at the same studio as Edward.

"Emmett for once I think you may have something right." I walked back into Edward's bedroom and grabbed my clothes. Edward walked into the room with me.

"What does Emmett mean?"

"I will tell you on the way to the office. I need to get ready so pick me up in an hour and we will talk. By the way I am keeping this shirt."

He just grinned and shook his head. "I'll see you in a few Bella."

I just walked out his door and then all of a sudden Emmett picked me up and locked his arms around me so I couldn't move. He threw me on the couch and Alice locked all the locks and looked at me with her wicked smile that she used when she was excited or had so many questions. She skipped her way towards me almost as if she were dancing and sat next to me. Emmett stood behind me looking as if he were prepared to grab me if I ran.

"So let me guess, you want me to tell you everything that happened and if I try to run this monster is going to catch me."

"You guess right. So let me make my guess before you tell me everything. You are screwing your boss's son?" She was sort of right.

"Well kind of. He use to be my best friend when I was little and his mom and my mom are best friends. He has loved me his whole life and he is trying to make me remember our childhood."

"Well that seems pretty fuck up and nice for the most part. At least he is trying to get you to remember. Emm and I weren't much help since we didn't meet you back then. So how was the sex?"

I blushed right away. I was just going to tell when Emmett interrupted. "Hey I don't wanna hear that shit. Alice you can ask her when I'm at work."

"Yay Emmett you got a job where?" He smiled and showed off his muscles.

"I got a job as a bouncer at that club we went to the other night." I hugged him and went to pat his head. For some weird reason he liked that.

"Fine Emmett you win but Bella when you get home from work I want all the details. Then of course you can go over you lover boy's house."

I just simply sighed and nodded. Alice was a tiny and evil monster but she always got her way. I went straight for the shower and let the hot water fall on my head and roll down my back. So much has happened but I feel so much relax as if I got so many years of stress off my back. I saw that Alice bought some coconut shampoo but I knew that the strawberry shampoo drove Edward crazy so I decide to use it again determine to get a repeat of last night.

EPOV

After she left my apartment, I think I went and died to heaven. She looked so incredible sexy in my incredible hulk shirt that I wanted to pick her up and take her right on my dinning room table but unfortunately the pixie and grizzly bear were in the room with us. I decide I should take another shower and calm down my boner. I was getting ready to see her again and I didn't know how she would look. If it was anything like yesterday we might not end up making it to the studio. As I finally finished calming the monster I threw some worn out jeans and a blue t-shirt. I had been so busy this month that I never did a painting and I didn't want my mother to get mad at me. I was her pride and glory and I was happy about that. Call me a mommy's boy or whatever but I was happy when I made my mother proud. I went to fix my hair but like always couldn't control it and just ran my fingers through it and was out the door. I lightly knocked at the door and Emmett answered.

"Hey bro! Bells is almost ready so just sit down and relax."

"Thanks Emmett." I sat down on a chair near the TV and he sat down as well. This was the first time I was in her apartment, It look a lot like mine the kitchen wise and everything but there were golden curtains and plants everywhere and girly shit. Alice must have decorated it because I doubted Bella would use all kinds of stuff like this. She was more simple and natural. Just as I was staring at the pictures on the wall, Bella came out. She had her hair down and was in so jeans and a white tank top and brown leather jacket. Well hello boner again. She looked so fucking hot and she was just wearing lip gloss and a little massacre. She looked so natural and hot. Emmett had to clear his thought so I would stop eye fucking her. "Are you ready to go Bella?" She was blushing so I'm sure she noticed the way I was staring at her.

"Yeah let's go. Ill see you guys tonight."

"Remember what I said Bella. Edward you can have her after I'm done with her." The way Alice said it kind was kinky but I'm sure it meant something else but the way Bella rolled her eyes. I took her hand and we walked out the building of course both saying to Ben before we went to the streets.

"Bella you want to catch a cab?"

"Yeah we can learn other ways to get around the town sooner or later." I liked the fact that she used we and not just saying herself. I whistled for a cab and we hopped in. I didn't even release her hand and once we finally reached the studio she looked at our hands.

"Edward so this is weird to ask after last night but so what are we? Like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Wow she was right it has only been three days since I reunited with her but it just didn't feel that way.

"I would like that but it depends on you Bella. I don't want you to rush into something that you don't want or anything." She just smiled and looked at me.

"Id love to be your girlfriend. What do you think your mother is going to say?"

I just laughed. "Bella I am sure she is going to be happy." I can see it now my mother has been planning this day since Bella and I were born. I bet she will call Renae before Bella can and tell her about us finally together. I guessed I must have been smirking because Bella looked at me with such a playful smile.

"I think we both are thinking the same thing. About how our mothers have been planning this out since forever." I just laughed again and nodded.

"You and I use to always think the same things. I am happy it's showing up again." She blushed and we headed inside the office still holding hands.

BPOV

We walked into the office and a few people were smiling and it looked like someone lost a bet and was paying up or something. Edward walked me to my office and kissed me.

"Ill see you after work Edward. I gotta finish my room then start painting."

"Yeah Ill be busy painting too. Well I will pick up after work." With that he gave me on last kiss and walked away.

I just smiled and watched him walk away. I then heard someone laugh. I turned to see a tall blonde with red lipstick. I looked over her whole body; she was taller than me and was wearing a black pencil skirt and a red blouse. She looked like a damn super model. "It's been awhile since I had a woman eye fucking me."

I quickly blushed and looked into her brown eyes. She was smiling like she was enjoying herself. Part of me was telling me that this girl was the office bitch and to be rude to her but then again the last person I called an asshole I ended up sleeping with him. So I decide to go with the other half and be nice.

"Hi I'm Bella." I stuck my hand out to shake it. She then grew a bigger smile.

"Hi I'm Rosalie. I can tell we will be great friends."

"Why is that?" I was confused she just seemed to become much softer.

"Well most people would have called me a bitch or something but you toughed it or and took the risk to try to be friendly so I would say you got some balls." She winked at me. I think I just met a pretty girl with a dirty mouth just like me. I think I was truly getting lucky now. A sexy boyfriend who was my childhood friend and now a pretty girl with a dirty mouth.

"Well thanks Rosalie. Wanna go to lunch in a little?"

"Yeah sure how about 3? I should be done doing some accounting here and have my car parts order. By the way go ahead and call me Rose."

"Gotcha, see yeah later Rose."

I stepped into my office. That is the type of girl any guy would love to be with especially with Emmett. Hmm he did do me a favor with Edward maybe I would try to hook him up with Rose. As soon as I thought of Edwards's name I was inspired to start painting. I grabbed my paint and started painting on an easel. I didn't know how long the time passed but I heard a knock on my office door. There stood Rose will take out and it was Asian. She truly was a blessing.

"Ready to eat?"

"You betcha."

We sat at my couch and started digging in the fried rice and egg drop soup. I didn't notice until she awed. I looked to see her staring at my new painting.

"You really are something. What is that?"

"I was just painting and the image that came to mind was a meadow."

"Well it's beautiful." I just smiled and we finished eating. As we started throwing our trash away Esme came into the room and wrapped her arms around me. Rose was just shaking her head like this was natural behavior.

"Ill see you later Bella. I finished everything today I'll see you tomorrow Esme."

"Bye dear. Thanks again for your hard work." I just waved bye to Rose and she smiled. Esme led us back to my tan couch. She just kept her smile.

"So I think you found out about Edward and me becoming a couple." She just hugged me and nodded.

"I am so happy Bella. I can't believe this day finally came and when I told your mother she was just as happy and excited as I am."

"You called my mother even before me. Did she congratulate you on all you're planning actually working out?" She just smiled.

"So you figure out everything? I do admit I did plan everything pretty much out but a few things were going to be different. I didn't expect you to be such an amazing artist and at first didn't expect you to come so easily."

"Well I guess I can tell you thank you. I am happy Esme, I truly am." She just gave me one last squeeze and was out the door. I sat there thought about everything that has happened in the last three days and it seems like it has been weeks rather than just days. I could clearly say I was happy. I finished painting my meadow and yet again another tap on my door dragged me away from my work. There stood Edward with paint on his face and on his blue shirt. I giggled a little bit.

"What is it with boys and not being able to stay clean?" He chuckled a little and his eyes gazed at my work.

"Bella did you paint this?" I just nodded and he began to focus so much into it. "It looks just like my meadow I showed you. It seems like you can clearly remember that part of your past."

"Yeah it recently appeared in my dreams so I can paint it perfectly. Anyways let's get out of here before Alice shows up and drags me back to my apartment." We got up and held hands and walked out the door. Before we stepped into the car, a thought hit me.

"Edward do you have plans Friday?"

"No why?"

"Well I was wondering if you would go on a date with me along with some other people."

He just smiled, "Sure who do you have in mind?"

"Well Rose from work seems like she would be perfect for Emmett and my friend Jasper I met at the club seemed to like Alice so I guess I could do a triple date. Still want in?"

"I'd go anywhere with you Bella." He just smiled and helped me into our cab.

As we rod in the cab right to our apartment building both of us were quiet and stared out the window. I didn't mind because he still had my hand in his. When we arrived at the building Edward let out a sighed. I looked out his window to see the little devil waiting for me. She must have been really determined. I just shook my head.

"Alice…"

**~I do have to say that was tough to get done in one day! I hope you guys enjoyed it and it wasn't too sloppy or anything. Next update will be either Tuesday or Wednesday! Lots of love and remember to review please!~  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Authors Note: Hey Everyone! Thanks for all the reviews and a special thanks to Saraheden for making me smile on the last chapter review was so nervous it would have been too much. Anyways time for girl talk time. Read and Enjoy! ~**

**~LoveDreamLust3~**

Chapter: Girl Talk

I just said her name and I'm sure she heard it along with our sighs. I just stepped out the cab and to where Alice stood. She still held her funny grin.

"I couldn't take any risks and I didn't know if you two would be able to keep your hands off of each other. I thought I might end up having to interrupt things between things between you two, so I took the safe route and did it before anything could happen."

She seemed very please with her thought out plan. In its own way it did make sense. Edward let out a laugh. "Alice it was a smart idea because I don't think if I got Bella to my apartment she would be not be coming home again." He did his crook smile that drove me crazy and grabbed me by the side. I just let out a giggle and Alice shook her head.

"Alright alright. I need to break up you two bunnies. I'll drop her off around 9. I'll make sure to send her with a change of clothes and everything."

"So are we sharing custody of Bella? If that is the case Alice, I don't like to share." She just started to laugh and grabbed my hand and pulled me off of Edward.

"Don't worry Edward you will learn that I come with Bella. Part of a package deal." She laughed and shook his head and waved to me. I gave him a soft smile and waved to him. He was so unbelievable and it was amazing he could leave a girl speechless. I didn't even notice that we got into the elevator let alone get to the apartment door. I guess my confused look was something that made Alice happy.

"Ah the behavior of it when a girl has fallen so hard. It's the best look to see on a best friend." She giggled and clapped her hands. As soon as we were through the door she sat me down on the couch and told me not to move. From the noise coming from the kitchen she was getting wine. Damn her. She knew I talked so easily when I was tipsy. Just moments later she came out dancing around with two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine.

"So before I get you drunk and you slip all the juicy details, we are going to make an honor for you finding a solid and perfect guy for you." I couldn't help but click our glasses together with the full wine. Edward was a perfect and solid man for me. He was my perfect Edward and I guess he always was. I drank the whole glass and felt just fine. This is how it always started. I wouldn't feel the first 3 drinks then everything became fuzzy. Alice just looked at me waiting.

"Wow Alice you are annoying. Fine fine I will spill the beans." Her eyes just brighten up and I went into detail from us at the studio to the juicy stuff that happened in the bed. She just kept giggling and clapping her hands like a child. Just as I finished I realized the bottle was empty. How the fuck did we drink the whole bottle. I only had about 5 drinks or was it 6. Well Alice was looking the same way as me and just started to laugh.

"Okay Bella for once lets both get shit faced. I'm going to go grab another bottle." I just nodded at her. Wow this was another thing between Alice and me that hadn't happen in years. I was never willing to get shit faced unless I was at a bar crying my eyes out in the process and here I was laughing and hanging out with my best friend. God I loved Edward and all the wonderful changes that he influenced on me.

"Alice hurry with that bottle!" I kept laughing and fell off the couch and was looking up at her. She had a huge smile and the bottle. Boy this was going to be one night I wouldn't remember.

EPOV

As I watched the annoying pixie take my girl along with my heart away. She had a sweet little smile on her face and I couldn't help but laugh and smile at her. I stared at them until they were out the building and out of my sight. I threw my head back for a moment to think about what I should do. Then it hit. I should have picked up my guitar yesterday from the music store. I couldn't bring myself to fix my own strings so I always had Seth do it. He was a good kid and really loved fixing and working with the music instruments. The good thing was that it was just around the corner. As I began to walk, all I could think about was Bella. Bella was sweet and had such a great personality, not only that but a smoken hot body. I remember the way she tasted and her moan. Wow just remembering her was getting me hard. Dead puppies dead puppies…Bella had some sweet puppies of her own…damnit! Dead kitties dead kitties…shit kitty…pussy…Bella's sweet pussy…FUCK! I needed to hurry up and get Bella back. I was harder and I needed her either on my bed, against the wall, on the floor or anywhere else in my apartment I could think of. I walked into the store and waved to Seth.

"Hey man. I thought you were going to pick up your Bella yesterday?"

What I was confused for a minute, and then I remember I had named my guitar Bella. Wow I guess if anyone who knew my guitar was named after a girl I loved for so long but she didnt feel the same way it would seem pathetic. "Yeah things came up at the office and I couldn't make it. Thanks again man. You are the only guy I would trust in all of New York to fix up her."

He just smiled. "Anything for you dude. Your mother did buy me this shop for me. She is such a sweetheart." The thing about my mother is that if she meets any child that is like a lost stray she takes them and raises them into fine gentlemen or ladies and give them their wishes. My father one day told my mother about Seth coming in after being beaten up and that he said he had no home and that the boys were trying to recruit him into their gang and he didn't want too. Esme told my father to bring him home and well soon as I knew it I kind of had a little brother, at least I treated him like one. I grabbed the guitar from him and was about to make it out the door when a girl with brown hair saw me.

"Edward? Oh my god…hey how are you?" Let me remember which one was this…oh yeah Jessica, the one girl that I actually got to get dressed up in a cat outfit and meow for me. For some weird reason I pictured Bella in a black leather cat outfit crawling to me…shit I needed to get the hell out of here.

"Hey Jessica..I'm fine but actually I am in a hurry. I need to get back to my girlfriend." I was actually pleased that this time this excuse was true. I had used so many reasons to ditch my one night stands. I even got Seth to pretend he was my boyfriend because this girl Lauren wouldn't leave me alone. Jessica's experssion was pure jealousy. She should be jealous of my beautiful sexy girl. I loved this so much that I could say to myself that she was finally mine.

"She is lucky…Anyways it was nice to see you again Edward." I just nodded and was out the door. I entered the building door and saw that Ben was helping a girl with long black hair and glasses with her boxes. Seemed like a new girl. He was blushing and met my gaze he smiled. "Welcome back Edward. I got a call from Emmett. He said the girls were wasted and if you could check up on them." I just held back a laugh and the new girl looked at me. For the first time a girl didn't blush at me. Hm wonder why?

"Angela don't worry about them, I will carry theses up for you." She looked back at Ben as he said that and blushed. Ah there it was. Love at first sight. Ben was lucky; this girl looked sweet yet shy which was perfect for him. I just waved at them and was in the elevator. I thought if I was dealing with two drunken girls that having my guitar with me would be a problem. I dropped off my guitar on my bed and as I was walking towards my door, I heard a loud noise of…glass? I ran out my door not bothering to shut it and opened Bella's door. I just stood there looking at her. Fuck me…

BPOV

Everything was so fuzzy and it was getting so hot. Alice was yelling at Emmett and I couldn't stop laughing and Alice joined me. We both started to laugh and fell to the floor. Alice then got up and ran to the bathroom. Stupid bitch couldn't hold her alcohol. I started laughing to myself. Shit it was hot in this apartment. I slipped out my jeans and then took my shirt off and threw it and it fell to the floor bring a vase with it. Damn Alice would be piss when she was sober but then again I could just say she broke it. How I loved being drunk and able to blame other people. I then heard a groan and looked to see Edward staring at me with such lust.

EPOV

God hated me or was trying to get me to make a crime. There stood Bella in a black lace thong and a black and white strip bra. She looked so damn good and I just wanted to have her now. Whoa calm down Edward remember she is drunk. Your mother taught you better than taking advantage of a girl when she was out of it. Fuck my sub-conscience was right. It wouldn't be right if Bella didn't remember it. I wanted every time we made love to be special. I looked down to my package that was begging to be released. Sorry big boy you are going to have to wait till tonight. I just sighed and looked at Bella. I walked to her and grabbed her hand I looked up at her and then it happened. Well a shower would need to happen sooner than I thought. She barfed on my shoes and pants. She wasn't done and I led her to other bathroom. I held her hair back and rubbed her back. As soon as she was done. I turned the shower on and helped her get undressed. This was painful but I needed to take care of her. I put her in the shower naked. I figured if I was going to put myself through hell might as well go all the way. I began to get undress and I joined Bella.

BPOV

Fuck me. I puked on his shoes and now he is in the shower with me and we are both naked. I liked were this was going. I turned around to stare at him in pain. I could clearly tell that he had a boner and he was trying to control himself. I whispered in his ear.

"Edwardd….coome on babby…you caan tae me against the well." Wow that didn't sound like I wanted too. Guess I was fucking wasted because I was slurring. I looked into his eyes. They seemed torn and he closed them then opened them again. Just when I thought I was going to win.

"Bella turn around so I can wash you hair." Damnit. Well the shower went so different then I thought it would have. He washed my hair and body, not touching anywhere near my core. He did touch my breast but he hurried to wash them. He got out and got dressed then helped me out. He dried me and put me in sweats and a tank top. Once I was dress he led me to my bed. He laid down and brought me so I could lay on his chest. I took this chance to talk.

"Edwarrd I'm sowrry bout your shoees." He cringed a little then laughed.

"It's okay Bella. I do got to say that was the first time I had a girl puke on me, but if it means I get to be in the shower with me, then I don't mind so much." I let out a giggle.

"Well nexxt timme lets removee the pukking and just have a shoowwer." Wow I can't talk.

He just laughed and shook his head. "I like that idea but Bella you need to sleep and baby, I can barely make out what you are saying."

I giggled and started to relax into his chest. I slowly began to fall asleep thanks to Edward humming. Soon as I knew it, I was off in my dream land.

EPOV

I deserved a fucking medal for self control. I didn't touch her once in the shower the way I wanted too and she even wanted to have sex and put her against the wall, but in its own way it was worth it to have her in my arms and her falling asleep in my chest. This was more than good enough for me. Holding her in my arms was all I ever wanted. I started to hum and I then could hear her mumbling. I just kept holding her. From time to time I made out words she was saying. Most of the time it was just Edward. Just as I was about to fall asleep myself, I didn't know if she was awake or asleep but she said "I love you Edward." My heart was complete. I didn't care if she was a sleep or anything she said she loved me. I was on cloud nine and with that I passed out in my own little heaven.

**~ I know the chapter was short..don't hate me XD. I just want to keep this part separate from my next chapter..Date Night! I promise it will be extra long to make up from this short chapter. Anyways I hoped everyone loved it and I do say Edward should have earned a medal lol. True thing happened with the thinking dead puppies and kitty thing. My boyfriend did that one time at a dinner party. Thank you baby for giving me the idea anyways review and give me some love! Next update will be this weekend. ~**


	6. Chapter 6

**~Author Note: Well hello everyone! Well like I promised here is the Date Night chapter! I want to add a note that my updates might be a bit longer because I am starting to write another story so I am going to end up balancing doing two at a time. Anyways here it is for you guys enjoy! ~**

***I own nothing of the twilight series***

**~Warning: This story is rated M for a reason and that reason is made pretty clear in here; don't be reading if you shouldn't be. ~**

**~LoveDreamLust3~**

BPOV

I was walking through the meadow again but this time I was my current age and I had Edward next to me holding my hand. Just like when we were children he twirled me around and we danced. I looked him deeply in the eyes, "Edward I love you." He just smiled back.

"I love you too Bella." I can clearly say after that things got a little hotter. I went to kiss Edward and our kisses got deeper. I moaned into his mouth and with respond he took a good amount of my hair and gripped it. I started to unbutton his shirt and he released my hair to start taking my green sundress off. I stood in the meadow with just my bra on and Edward with just his pants. He unclipped his belt and pulled his pants off and boxers. There stood a god and sexy man. His amazing huge package was up and excited to see me. I unhooked my bra and pulled my thong down. I went to Edward and we started to kiss, and slowly Edward brought us to the ground. I climbed on top of him and slipped his pride deep in my core. I moaned very loudly with pleasure and he moaned back. I began to rock my hips faster to meet his movement and I started to chant his name. Edward Edward Edward. We both ended up climaxing at the same time. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear.

"Bella are you awake?" What I was confused? Wasn't I awake? I went to open my mouth but no words came out. What the hell. I then heard chuckling and my eyes flew open. There I was on top of Edward in my bed. I guess I had a wet dream but from how I was positioned I think I might have been up dry humping Edward. From the look on his face I did.

"So Bella are you awake this time? I don't mind if you want to keep going with your dream." I smashed my face into his chest. Saying I was embarrassed was an understatement.

"Edward I'm going to crawl in a cave and die now." He just kept laughing and I just kept my face into his chest. He then got serious.

"So you love me?" Oh shit I forgot I did say it in my dream and I always got told I talked in my sleep. I picked my face up and looked into his eyes. He really wanted to know and he looked so concern but loving. I looked at him and kissed him. We were kissing romantically not with so much lust. Once we were finished I leaned to his ear.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, I do love you." I smiled and I sure I was blushing but thankfully he couldn't see. I don't remember how but, I knew his middle name but it came to me right away. I awaited his answer, but instead he just hugged me harder and with more passion.

"Thank you Bella. I love you more than you could imagine." This was truly a beautiful moment and I wish I could spend it like this everyday of my life, but like anything perfect something has to ruin it but in this case it was more like somebody.

Emmett came into my room. He knew better than to knock at my door since the last accident were he walked in on Mr. Bob and me spending some good quality time together. I just glared at him and he glared back. It was rare for Emmett to be truly pissed off. At first I thought oh shit he is going to kick Edward's ass for doing things to his "sister". I looked at Edward and he seemed to have the very same concern as I did. Emmett gave me a death glare. Oh shit he was mad at me.

"Isabella Maria Swan you get your tiny ass outside and scrub the bathroom and carpet where Alice and you had your party accidents. I don't give a fuck if you have a hangover or anything get your ass out there and clean it. I come home from my first night at work to find Alice passed out in the bathroom with vomit all over the place and a trail that led to your room. I knew Eddie boy over there must have taken care of you like I asked him too. You're lucky I was nice enough to wait till this morning and instead of waking your ass up last night. Well get your ass up clean it up, clean yourself up and then get ready for work. Remember it is Wednesday. Your two girls are the only people I know who would get shit faced the night before work." He just shook his head in disappointment. Emmett was silly and never serious but when he was it meant business. I climbed off Edward.

"Alright Emmett you win. Let me say goodbye to Edward and I will get on it." He just nodded and left the room. I turned to see Edward gazing at me.

"So Bella I guess I should let you handle everything here but I was wondering if you wanted me to pick you up and if it isn't too much if I could take you out for lunch today." He asked me so innocent and shy. I'm sure he was use to playing girls like before but he was in love with me and everything must have been different for him.

"Yes Edward and I would love to go out for lunch with you." He just smiled and kissed me on the cheek and was out the door. Once he was out the door, I opened my bedroom door again to see Alice crunched on the ground scrubbing. This morning was turning from amazing to shitty pretty fast as soon as Edward was gone. I put on gloves and got to work.

EPOV

I was in a deep sleep after Bella told me my favorite three words in her sleep. I woke up to movement on top of me. My first instincts were Bella is awake and wants sex I quickly opened my eyes and saw she was just sleeping. I huffed and just as I was about to go to sleep she started to moan. What the hell? What kind of dream was she having? I just stared at her watched her. She just kept moaning then well I was quite surprised that she started to hump me. This was bad, I knew my boner was up and causing my sweatpants to make the tent effect. I just kept my hands off her and rested them on the back of my head and watched. I was going to enjoy this. She just kept moaning and humping, and then finally she stopped and had a smile on her face. I couldn't help but to ask is she was awake. Nothing came out so I started laughing and then her eyes were open. That was just too much for me. Not only was she having a wet dream but she was humping me at that. Hell I will spend the night every night at her place if this keeps happening. Once we got all her embarrassment out I couldn't help but asked her if she loved me and she did. That was it, I was completely and I could die of happiness but Emmett came in and broke up the happy moment. He was yelling at her and it was pissing me off. I knew he didn't meant to be mad but I still wanted to hit him. She just got up and agreed. I guess he balanced her and she balanced him. She said goodbye to me and I entered my apartment. After washing her naked in the shower and having her dry hump me this morning, I need a long hot shower. I took my clothes off and no surprise that my big man needed some attention. I stepped in and I began to stroke him. This was going to take awhile.

BPOV

After I cleaned the carpet which was so disgusting I got took a quick shower. Once I was out, I couldn't help but think about Edward. I was so in love with this man and he was so special to me. We shared things so special and I was so happy. Someone then knocked at my door.

"Come in!"

Alice appeared with a smile on her face. "Hey Bella. Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course Alice. Go ahead and sit on my bed." She gave a kind of gross look at my bed.

"Alice we didn't have sex on my bed don't worry just sit and tell me what you want." I walked to my closet in my towel and listened to her as I grabbed a floral skirt and a white tank top. I had to look nice since I was going out to lunch with Edward.

"Well Bella, I'm not going to beat around the bush but I think Edward is perfect for you and I wouldn't mind if you got married and had a mini Edward and Bella." I fell out the closet as I finished getting dress.

"Whoa whoa calm down Alice! I have been technically going out with the boy for just a day." She frowned.

"That doesn't matter Bella. You too have been in love with each other for years. I heard this morning about you saying you love him so don't you dare try to hide it from me. Bella I only say this because you went through so much with Jake and I am so happy that Edward is here and you guys are together." I got up off the floor and hugged her.

"Well be prepared to love me more. You know that hot blonde guy we met that night at the club?" She nodded her head and her eyes were sparkling. "Well…I plan on setting a date for you and him." With that she squeezed me harder and we fell back on my bed.

"Keep going ladies, just pretend I'm not here." We laughed and hit him with a pillow.

"Emmett you better be good because I am setting you up with my friend Rose from work. She is perfect for you emmybear. She is blonde, long legs and guess what she fixes cars and remodels them." I think his mouth dropped as I said the last thing. Alice and I giggled and he came back into reality.

"Bells I love you so much!" He squeezed me and I was about to pass out from how hard he was hugging me when there was a knock on the door. I was guessing it was my prince charming coming to rescue me. Alice ran to the door before I got up and giggled. They both came into the room. Alice had Edward's hand and led him to the bed where his eyes kind of looked surprised to see Emmett holding me and he was on top of me. I can thank Alice for fixing that right away. She walked over to Emmett and slapped him hard on the back.

"Emmett get off of her before you squeeze her to death." Emmett whined and rubbed his back. I just started laughing. Edward walked up to me and grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"If you haven't guessed why Alice and Emmett are so happy with us, it's because I told them about our plans Friday." He just laughed. With that I waved goodbye to Alice and Emmett. We drove in Edwards Volvo. He just held my hand and drove in silence. I was too busy gazing out the window and then once we got to the building Edward walked to my side of my door and opened it. I smiled at his little gentlemen aspects. We walked into the building and I kissed him right outside his office door. Once he was gone it was time to get my plans set up. I walked straight to Rose's office. I knocked lightly on the door.

"Go ahead and come in!" She yelled.

I walked in and of course Rose looked stunning. She was in a black pencil skirt and a white blouse and her long blonde hair was pulled back into a bun.

"Hey Bella! Whats up?"

I just smiled. "Rose are you single and if so would you want to go on a blind date with one of my friends?"

She just smiled. "Yes and yes but before I do go I need to know about him. I don't just go for anyone. Look at me; I need a man who can handle all this." I just started laughing and giggle herself.

"Well I'm sure that won't be a problem. Anyways his name is Emmett. He has brown curly hair and he has lots of muscles. He is a bouncer at a club called New Moon. He is a sweetheart and a big teddy bear but can be a grizzly bear." I just laughed

"Hm he seems like he can handle at least one night with me." She smiled and we continued talked all the way until it was lunch. Our talked got interrupted when my phone started to buzz. I looked down to a text message.

_Ready to go out beautiful Edward_

I just smiled at it. Any pet name or name he gave me always seemed to make me smile.

_Of course my prince charming_

With that there was a light knock on the door.

"Edward we know its you go ahead and come in." Rose yelled it. I wonder how long she had known Edward.

"Thanks Rose. Let's go my princess." I turned bright red and Rose almost fell out her car laughing.

"Bye Rose remember Friday at 8." She nodded her head then pushed us out the door. I started to walk towards the car and Edward yanked me back.

"Where do you think your going?"

I was confused. "The car?"

He did his sexy crook smile and shook his head. "We are going to walk to the restaurant down the street Bella. Besides I want to take a walk and show off to the world that you belong to me." I blushed right away and I took his hand and he led the way. We ended up at a small Italian restaurant. There were white roses on each table and Edward asked the waitress for a table outside.

"No point staying inside on such a beautiful day with such a beautiful girl." I just blushed and kissed his cheek. We went to the table and order a bottle of white wine. I decide I would eat the mushroom ravioli and once I said it he told the waitress two. I smiled and assumed we must have the same taste in food.

"Bella have you noticed you got a hint of red in your hair?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah its just highlights that are red. They come from my mother but the brown is all thanks to my father." He just smiled at me and we started to eat. I thought it would be a good idea to drink one glass of the wine since I did just get my ass drunk the other night. We ate and he just stared at me and smiled at me. It was a little embarrassing that he just kept looking at me and smiled.

"Why do you keep staring at me Edward is this one of those moments that I have food or something on me?"

He just chuckled, "Bella I look at you because I am still in shock that you are here and actually mine. If you were in my spot you would understand. Being love with this girl since you were a child then she disappears out of your life for years then all of a sudden she is back and you can actually claim her as yours. It is something very huge."

Wow he really meant it. I just blushed and smiled I leaned across the table and kissed him. After our lunch date the rest of the day was pretty plain. I went back to my office and started to set up Jasper with Alice. I dialed his number and he answered on the second ring.

_Hello?_

_Hello Jasper. This Bella...The girl from the club._

He just chuckled. _I remember you Bella._

_That's good well I was wondering if you would like to go on a blind date with the girl I was with?_

It was silent for awhile I wonder if I hurt his ego by trying to place him to my friend.

_That would be perfect Bella. The cute little girl with the bright brown eyes and amazing smile?_

He had it hard for Alice. This was perfect.

_Yeah that is the one anyways. We are meeting at the Volturi restaurant at 8 pm._

_Alright I will be there._

_Bye Jasper_

_Cya Bella_

I hung up the phone and Edward walked in and saw my goofy smile.

"Care to share what is with that look Bella." He smiled playfully and came sat on the couch with me.

"I think I should get a second job as a match maker." I giggled

"Ah so Jasper is set for Alice then?" I nodded

"I am actually very happy about that one."

"Why?"

He shook his head. "I was so jealous of that guy and the way you were dancing on him was driving me crazy," I blinked and giggled.

"Well Jasper knew I was doing it on purpose to piss you off." He leaned into my ear.

"Well it did work. Come on lets go home now." I nodded and he helped me up.

The rest of the night just consisted of us watching a movie on his couch then us passing out together. Thursday was nothing exciting besides of course spending time with Edward. I made him dinner and he made me promise to cook for him forever. I just giggled and of course agreed with him. Friday blew by fast and as soon as I knew it, it was 7pm Friday and I had invited Rose to my apartment while Edward had Emmett and Jasper over his place. The plan was for the two sexes to go and meet up together and totally surprise each other. As soon as I stepped out the shower I heard voices from my closet. I walked to see Alice pressing different dresses up to Rose.

"Rose this is going to perfect for you. It will drive Emmy crazy!" She was holding a mid-length red cocktail dress that was perfect for her. I looked at Alice who was already stunning in her baby pink strapless dress. Her hair was flat instead of pointing into different directions. She noticed I was staring and smiled.

"Alright go get changed into what I picked for you Rose and I mean everything." She winked at Rose. I wonder what that was about. "Time for you Bella and you will be pleased." She smiled and handed me a midnight blue dress that had two skinny straps and that dress went a little above my knee. She pointed to me to go to my bathroom and once again did the whole change into everything I give you. I finally notice what she met. In a Victoria Secret's bag was a pair of baby blue lace thong and a strapless bra with a blue bow in the middle. I think my mouth drop. Way to go for Alice thinking ahead about what would happen after dinner. I slipped in everything and I got to say I looked hot. I stepped out the bathroom and Rose and Alice whistled. I blushed and twirl. Alice didn't waste anytime doing our hair. Alice was extra bouncy and everything all thanks to doing a good makeover. She did Rose first add bright red lip stick on her and blush. She curled Rose's hair and then she was perfect. Rose looked drop dead beautiful. I was next and I couldn't honestly tell what Alice was doing. I just closed my eyes and let her get to work. She then tapped my shoulder and I was stunned. I was wearing pink lip gloss and had smoky looking eyes. My hair was curled and half of it was pinned up. I look so pretty. I turned around to Alice and squeezed her.

"Alice for once, oh my god thank you. I look amazing!" She giggled.

"Anytime, you know me I love a good makeover. Now let's go get those boys!

EPOV

At first I didn't like Jasper but I got to say getting to know the guy he was really funny and such a cool guy. I couldn't help but invite him along for Sunday football. We sat and got ready and I looked hella amazing I was wearing black dress pants and a midnight blue button up shirt. I just ran my hands threw my hair not bothering to do too much with it because I knew Bella loved to play with it. When we were all there we went straight to our tables. I waited and took the time to order some wine. Emmett looked so impatient.

"Em dude calm down. I can promise you that Rose will be worth the wait." He just sighed.

"I bet this is all Alice getting them ready looking perfect but I won't mind. I also need to talk to you boys. These two girls are like my sisters and you better respect them and if they chose to stay the night with you we need to make plans. I know for damn sure all 6 of us can go home to Bella's place so we need to split up."

He was right it would be too weird. "I will take Bella to my place; it is kind of her home as it is."

Jasper then spoke. "I will take Alice with me if she wants and you can have the house Emmett." Emmett seemed please and we all agreed with how it would happen if tonight got that far. We started to drink and kid around but we all go quiet right away. There came the three of them. I didn't bother to look at the two other girls. My eyes went straight to Bella. She was in a blue dress that was showing off her amazing legs and curves. She was wearing some make up that made her chocolate brown eyes look even better. Her hair was pinned up and all I could think of was to grip it and pull it. I think my mouth was hanging out and I looked to see the same expression on Jaspers and Emmett's. I got a grip on myself and greet them. I stood up and went to Bella. I kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear.

"By tonight you are going to know what you have done to me." She just giggled and smiled with pleasure. She then cleared her voice to get the attention of the boys.

"Alice this is Jasper, Jasper is Alice." Jasper just looked at her and Alice smiled.

"Rose this Emmett, Emmett this is Rose." Emmett didn't hold back a whistle and Rose seemed pleased. Everyone sat down and started to get to know each other. I do have to admit Bella was like cupid them all seemed perfect for each other. I just smiled and then she made me gasp. I looked down to see Bella sliding her hand up my leg and digging her nails into my thigh. God it felt so good. I looked at her and her eyes were just gleaming with lust. I leaned into her ear.

"Bella you are being very naughty right now." I grabbed her hand and put her hand on my package that was sticking out. "See bad girl you did this to me." She just giggled and was pleased. We got a grip on ourselves and started to eat. We all started talking and laughing. Emmett was all thanks to this.

"Oh my god you guys should have seen Bella and Alice this time during college. We just got done with this house party and Alice kept begging for me to them to a bar and we did. Well most of the college students went there. So Bella and Alice got even more shit faced and you may seem surprised but Bella decide to get on the bar and started to dance. Next thing I know about 20 girls are on the bar dancing and all guys were whistling and howling it was the funniest shit the next day when every guy Bella past they would whistle." Everyone started laughing including myself and Bella was just glaring.

"Oh Emmy bear do you not remember the big naked teddy bear accident?" Everyone was slapping the table begging her to tell them, even I was. Emmett was just glaring and it looked like he mouthed you wouldn't dare.

"Okay so it was our freshman year of high school and Emmett got drunk for the first time and ended up taking all his clothes off running around. Well when it was time to get him home he couldn't find his clothes and so he grabbed one of Alice's teddy bears and held it to his packaged and walked all the way home with it." At this point everyone was bursting with tears from laughing and Alice was on the ground laughing so hard. Emmett then couldn't help himself.

"Hey Alice I still got that teddy bear if you want it just ignore the white stains." Everyone stared to laugh again and Alice just had a disgusted face now.

We wrapped things up with dessert and well that kind of made everyone into such moods. I think Alice and Jasper were gone first and then Rose and Emmett. I was there left with Bella. She was eating some ice cream and licking her lips I couldn't help but moan. She noticed and deep lust was in her eyes.

"Edward would you like some ice cream?" I went to lean next to her and ice cream slipped and slide down her chest. I didn't hesitate and licked it as it went down her chest. She began to moan. She started to slide her fingers through my hair and grip on to it. It was for sure time to get out of here otherwise we might end up loosing control and have sex in the restaurant I placed cash on the table and we were out. We made out all the way to the car. Once in the car I sped all the way to house. Once we were in the parking lot we got out and I locked the doors. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the elevator. Once we were there the elevator it stopped. You have got to be fucking kidding me. I turned to look at Bella and she had the same pissed off look into her eyes too. I grabbed Bella by the side.

"Bella...I can't control myself any longer. I want you now and I want you against the wall." I was panting as I said this. She then went to my ear.

"Edward then what are you waiting for." She purred her r at the end which sent straight to my cock. I started to un-zip her and as she was unbuttoning my shirt. Her dress dropped to the ground and who ever bought her the lace blue thong and this white strapless bra was a god. I went straight to her neck and started to kiss it and make my way to her chest. She just kept moaning but at the same time she was un-buckling my pants. I just popped her bra and my pants were down. I heard her gasped and I am she like the surprised.

"You're not wearing any boxers." She was beaming with lust and desire. She just licked her lips. I pulled down her thong and backer her into the wall. I grabbed her leg and wrapped it around me and went deep inside her. She moaned so loudly. She was so tight around me. I kept pushing her against the wall rougher and she screamed with pleasure.

"Edward...Edward…Edward..!" Oh my god that was so fucking sexy. I started to faster and harder and she just kept screaming my name until we both climaxed. I pulled her leg off of me and pulled her down to chest on the floor.

She then started to giggle. "I can't believe I just had sex with you in an elevator. I can definitely say that was a first." I joined with her. We sat there for a minute and thought the elevator could start back up anytime so we got dress. Just as she slipped on her shoes it was up and going. We reached to a stop and we exited and headed to my apartment. Bella looked at her room and shook her head. "You don't mind that I am staying the night?"

"Of course not Bella. Do you think I would leave you in that apartment and have you hear your roommate making animal sex with Rose?" She just started to laugh and then I went to her ear. "Besides I wasn't done with you in the elevator." With that we were in my apartment.

**~Whoa okay that was hot I got to say XD. Anyways anyone got any stories about getting stuck in an elevator? Anyways review please! Next update will be Sunday or Monday! By the way I was wondering if you guys think I should do either an Emmett or Alice POV not sure. Anyways give me some love! ~**


	7. Story Update

**~ Okay so I know I promised that I would have a chapter up for you guys and I'm sorry but I won't have another update on this story until next week. I am just taking a little break on this story to focus on my other story Surprises and Shockers of High school. I promise promise I will have updates and longer chapters next week. Thank you for all the support and I would love for you to view my other story. Thank you once again and the update will be January 31****st****. See you all then! ~**

**~LoveDreamLust~**


	8. Chapter 7

**~A/N Welcome back everyone! So I took a break from this story just so I could come up with some new ideas and everything and I was busy with my other story. I just want to let everyone that this story is going to get A WHOLE lot more dramatic and hopefully everyone will enjoy it! Like I promised here is the new chapter. ~**

***I own nothing of the twilight series***

**~LoveDreamLust3~**

EPOV

Last night was amazing. Not only did Bella and I make love twice but we also managed to hook up everyone. Everything seemed so great and tomorrow we would end up having a football party and I was actually excited to see Bella really loosen up. She claimed to be a huge football fan so tomorrow would be a test for her. I woke up from my dream of Bella and me kissing to the sweet smell of french toast. I got up and slipped on some boxers and walked into my kitchen to see Bella standing there working on breakfast. Her hair was a huge mess but it was so sexy just to think that was from last night. She was just wearing one of my plain white t-shirts. As I watched her pour the eggs and turned to look at me surprised. She blushed as she met my eyes.

"How long have you been watching me cook?" I just smiled and wrapped my arms around her.

"Don't worry it was just a few. Your sweet cooking woke me up and I had to investigate who dare cooked in my house."

She let out a giggle. "Well I did have to run to my house to get everything since your refrigerator is bare and you didn't have a whole lot of pans to make this breakfast possible. I hope you're hungry; I am making bacon, french toast, eggs, and fruit salads."

I just kissed her on the cheek and nodded. As she finished cooking I decide to take a shower and get dressed. Once I got out I heard the water from the sink being used so I figured she was finishing. I was just about to walk out but something in Bella's purse was going off. I went to her bag and dug out her cell phone which was going off like crazy. I just missed the phone call and looked at the screen to see she had missed 4 calls. I knew she wouldn't mind if I scanned through the numbers and just as I was going to look the phone rang. The caller I.D. was unknown so I just answered.

_Hello?_

_Who the fuck is this?_

Who the hell was this guy talking to me? _Excuse me? I think you called the wrong number dude._

_This is Isabella Swan's number right!_

Maybe this was one of her friends and was concerned a guy was answering?

_Uh yeah it is. Who is this? She is busy right now but I can tell her you called._

He just started to laugh. Something was wrong with this guy.

_So she already is fucking someone after leaving Forks. Tell that slut that I am looking for her._

Okay I'm pissed now_ who the fuck you think you are calling my girlfriend a slut._

_She is my ex-girlfriend so I will call her whatever I want. Tell her I will see her around._

With that the line went dead…Jake. What the fuck was he calling and why was he calling Bella? Was he going to come look for Bella or something? I'm sure it could not be anything good the way he talked about Bella yet alone what he did to Bella in the past. Shit I don't even know if I should tell her or not. I was scared not for myself but for Bella. She seemed so happy and peaceful now but what would happen when she learned about this? No matter what I would protect but what the hell should I do about these messages. Erase or show her? I heard her calling my name and just decide to go with option one and delete them. I ran to the kitchen and she looked at me worried.

"Edward is something the matter?" Shit I needed to get a grip on myself.

"Yeah Bella, my stomach just hurts and I'm sure your food will cure it all." I tired my best damn crock smile I could and it seemed to work. We ate and started to talk about our projects for work.

"So Edward how do the whole auctions work every month I am so confused how they would work?" I just swallowed my food."

"Well my parents know a whole lot of big shots here in New York and it does help that my father is the chief of medicine at a hospital. So basically at the end of each month, each artist that works for my mother displays a piece of art and just simply people look around and tell the volunteers that they want that piece. With that cash or a check is given the person takes home the painting. It is pretty simple for us, just get dressed up show up at the auction and answer any questions the buyers may have about the painting." I took my last bite and she seemed to be relieved. "So anyways Bella what do you want to do today?"

She just rubbed her head. "Well I think it would be a good idea to stay inside and just watch movies. Personally I think some cozy alone time would be good plus tomorrow is going to be a busy and rough day so we might as well get our relaxing out the way." She smiled and I gestured her to go pick out a movie and get cozy as I washed dishes. Once I was done we sat down on my couch and watched a bunch of old Disney movies. We just kept laughing and let the little kids inside of us act like they always did back in the day. We tickled each other and sang along with every song. It seemed like a perfect day besides the Jake thing which I was still confused on how to deal with it.

BPOV

It seemed like I was finally in my own fairytale. I had my prince charming and nothing was going wrong which was amazing for me. Yesterday we just relaxed and acted like children, which I didn't mind one bit and Edward didn't seem to mind either. I woke up and unwrapped myself from Edward. I decide I needed to go get ready since today was game day and I needed to go to the store and by stuff for the game. I opened my apartment door to see Alice cleaning up the house. She turned to me and squeezed me.

"Alice your killing me! Let me go" I giggled and she still did not drop her smile. I guess our little set ups went perfect for her. "Let me guess Jasper is your soul mate and you are crazy in love with him?" She just blushed.

"Bella I can't thank you enough for everything that you did for us. He is perfect and he is my soul mate and the best thing is he feels the same way about me! He is going to come here today too and I am so excited and also do you mind if I go to the store with you?" Wow this girl has never been so excited. I just nodded my head and was about to walk to the shower but I ran into a huge teddy bear which gave me the biggest bear hug of my life.

"Emmett drop me! You're going to break my back!" He just chuckled and let me go. I could tell he was as happy as Alice. "Before you say anything Emmett your welcome and I happy for you." He just grinned and let me pass to my shower. I got in and just let the hot water relax me even more than I was. Today was going to be amazing I just know it!

**~A/N okay so I know I promised that the chapters would be longer and everything, trust me they are going to be but I wanted to see how you guys feel about something before I continue with this story. I was wondering if you guys are going to like dealing with more dramatics with this story and trust me the story is going to get even more with the drama. Anyways review and the next update which will be much much longer will be on Tuesday. Sorry Grammy party on Sunday so I won't be writing at all so Monday will be the day for writing. Review and lots of love to all those who are working with me! ~**


End file.
